


A Dash of Rouge

by annathemonstereffer



Series: Instant Loss, Just Add Anna! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I prolly should have realized I was a furry a lot earlier, Instant Loss, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Strap-Ons, when my crush on Rouge the Bat never really went away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Normally, bar hopping doesn't lead to anything nice- but tonight, it led to meeting a lovely, lonely, buxom bat by the name of Rouge.  The only question is, can Anna keep up with her?  The answer: all too well.





	A Dash of Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are 18+. Like you. HINT.

“I’m flattered, doll, but do you really think you can keep up with me, here~?”

Anna fought the urge to bite her lip in need as she crossed her legs- resting her cheek on laced fingers as she propped her elbows on the table.  Since she had walked in the room, a quick look at the bar had magnetized her to the buxom bat drinking alone- and just knew that her night lay with keeping her company.

“Heheh~!  How many guys have run away at that one~?”  Anna grinned- sending a flirtatious wink her way- almost feeling some dating sim chime as the Bat’s eyes sparkled- taking a ginger sip of her drink.

“Enough.”  Was her reply- as she slowly spun on the barstool to face her.  Anna’s heart skipped a beat as she batted her long, curly lashes at her- painted lips curling into a mischievous smile.  “I suppose that puts you up a few rungs, doll.”

“Anna.”  She smiled- already wanting to hear this knockout moan her name.  She’d fallen hard- and was hoping to take this siren with her…

“Rouge.”  She replied- finishing off her drink.  “Tell you what, Anna…I’m getting a good vibe from you.  What say you and I head to the dance floor?  After that…well, we’ll see where the night takes us.”

Anna’s heart skipped a beat- as she slid off her seat- shoes hitting the floor as Rouge’s heels clacked down.

“Hehe~!  I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised by what I have to offer.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that one before, doll.  You’ll need to really bring you’re A-Game to surprise me…”

* * *

 

“O-ohgoodfuckinggod!”  Rouge squealed- hips jerking as her legs wrapped around Anna’s hips, her moans mingling with the furious buzzing of Anna’s strap on, vibrating at maximum and plunging in and out of a sopping, tight cunt.

“H-haaaugh…!”  Anna moaned- her end so deep inside her, and seeming to hit deeper with every thrust into the bat below her.  “H-huugh, y-you like it, b-babe?”

“O-ohyes~!”  She moaned- bright teal eyes rolling up into her head as Anna hammered in- grinding the vibrator into her clit as one of her hands groped and kneaded at her large, soft bosom.  “G-godsyes!”

“S-s’what…I like to hear…”  She huffed- gathering up her strength as she started to thrust again- relishing in every last second of where the night had led them.  Their nude bodies met in hard, quick thrusts- sweaty hips smacking together, soaking their sheets with their lovemaking- cum gushing from their penetrated cunts, pooling around their hips, flooding the air with the thick musk of cum and sex.

Anna moaned- as she put more weight into her thrusts, groping both of Rouge’s tits and tugging them up- taking the dark brown nipples into her mouth, thumbs stroking the areolae as her teeth clamped down.  Rouge'’ back arched as she screamed- hands clenching the sheets as her powerful legs tensed- pushing her in deeper-

“H-AAAAAUGH~!”

-And over the edge, cunt clamping around the fake cock to spray Anna’s hips with a fresh coating of cum, bucking her hips up to try and ride the woman harder as her hands folded over the other woman’s- squeezing her tits hard as her eyes screwed shut, taking in deep, hissing breaths through her clenched teeth.  Anna squeezed with her- muddy green eyes fluttering shut as she sucked and slurped away at Rouge’s bust, drool slowly trickling down her sun-blessed skin as her palms took in the wonderful burn of the Bat’s body heat, tongue flicking over her pressed-together nipples.

“F…four…” Anna giggled- letting go as Rouge’s breasts began to sway and jiggle with the rough force of her fucking- Rouge moaning in response as she managed to meet her eyes.

“F…five.”  She corrected- the blush on her face darkening as their eyes met- feeling her breath ghost across her face, her hips hammering against Rouge, their cum-covered hips meeting in thick, wet smacks.  “F-five…times…”

“D-damn…”  Anna mumbled- as she started to slow a little.  “C-coulda-“

“O-ohgods, please don’t slow down…”  Rouge whimpered- already feeling the ache in her overstimulated pussy- yearning for all the pleasure this bosomy blonde could spare.  “F-fuck…fuck me faster…!”

Anna took in a few, deep breaths- before nodding- and slamming her lips against Rouge’s- pinning her hands above her head, fingers laced with hers.  The surprised moan at her lips quickly turned into a scream as Anna thrust her hips at a blinding pace- lifting and slamming her body down on Rouge, the crossed legs behind her guiding her inside, a pair of powerful legs helping her not slip out…

After all, that was the last thing that Rouge wanted at the moment.

Anna moaned- body tensing as she threw every last ounce of might in herself at Rouge’s plump figure.  The vibrator slammed home each time, sliding into Rouge’s sopping snatch and hammering her own end further and further inside her.  The both of their lips met in a furious vibration as they screamed into one another- sloppily breaking the kiss, drool dribbling down Rouge’s face, growing redder and redder all the time- both of them from a mixture of pleasure and exertion.

Anna’s pace continued- but soon became erratic, thrusting hard and deep in a staccato rhythm as her eyes opened- rolling up as her head slowly tilted up- Rouge gripping her hands tight as Anna’s blush spread to her whole body…  
  
“G-guh…!  G-gonna…!”  She moaned- feeling the vibrator hammer against her cervix with every thrust into the woman below her- Rouge howling as it just made her _rougher._

“Y-yeh…!  M-mee…”  She gasped- unable to finish her sentence, but by the increased force- the message got across.  Anna’s mind melted into a flurry of molten pleasure, as she pounded the Bat’s pussy- oblivious to anything but the raw lust coursing through her veins, the howls of her lover, and the feeling of her fingers laced with hers…  
  
“G-GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAH~!”  She screamed- mixing in with Rouge’s own piercing squeal as she came violently- spraying hard and soaking their hips in the mixture of juices their combined orgasm brought- riding a lusty high for what felt like hours as the toy buzzed inside them- pushing the stimulation past what it would have been, normally…

Eventually, however, exhaustion overtook pleasure in the long battle of attrition- and Anna’s tired arm slowly slipped south to click the dildo off- ripping it out and off with the last of her strength.

Gasping, Anna rolled off of Rouge- weakly nudging closer as her sweat covered brow pressed against Rouge’s, the both of them panting in exhaustion as their arms weakly wrapped around each other.

“H…haah…d…damn, doll…”

“Heh…did I…keep up?”

“…Enough…to keep you around~”

“Hehe~!  That’s…what I wanted…to…hear…”

Sharing one final kiss, they fell into a deep slumber- dreaming of each other…in extremely compromising positions.

Wherever this night led, it would be a happy fate…

**Author's Note:**

> Instant loss is a recent addition, but I love it. A little plot, a lot of Mindless Fucking.
> 
> Yesssssssss. More meat, less potato.
> 
> Anyway, drop a line if you liked it, hated it, or just wanna say you came. To satisfy a certain SOMEONE'S exhibition kink.


End file.
